Ayra Flynn
Ayralis Flynn (Ayra Flynn) is one of the protagonists the Special Force Command series, chronicling the war between the Federation of Earth and Essia. She is one of the newest pilots chosen to pilot an Experimental Hero PALADIN unit for Recon within the Special Force Command, the CATU X305A White Saber. Throughout her days as a pilot, Ayra strives to train hard and be the best pilot she can be, while helping to end the war as peacefully as possible. Her spirit, intelligence and passion for justice make her a role-model for others. Overview Appearance and Personality Ayra is big-hearted, generous, and stubborn like a mule. She has a strong moral compass, especially for defending the weak: she used to fight the bullies picking on her nerd brother. She is not the type to follow rules if breaking them would save a life. She's bluntly honest, and extremely candid, which lends her a sarcastic side and dry sense of humor. Her biggest character trait is her idealism despite any situation. While she can be mature beyond her years, she has a very hard time dealing with loss, and never without a good fight. Ayra was always a tomboyish girl in her youth. She never exactly hated girly things like dresses, but instead preferred the look of the starchy SFM uniforms. Most days she would content to head up on the deck overlooking the immense see-through windows to watch space, and see the occasional PALADIN, or if she got lucky, a skirmish. Ayra has shoulder-length auburn hair and blue eyes. She is tall for a girl, with a muscular and lithe build due to her swimming workouts. When not in uniform, she dresses in a slightly masculine fashion, preferring cargo pants and casual button-down shirts or simple tank tops. Like many of her co-workers, she is an avid Burstball player (she plays First Dunker). Her other hobbies include swimming, collecting PALADIN figurines, the Space Warrior Galactica franchise and HoloSim fantasy training. Biography Childhood, Adolescence and Teenage Years As her parents were both high-ranking scientists for the Federation, they were often abroad for research purposes or nestled away in the laboratory. As such, Ayra and her twin brother contented themselves with each other, and Ayra would amuse herself with her toy PALADINs. Her parents were pleased that, by three, she could disasemble an entire PALADIN model and re-assemble it. They were even more pleased that she could build her own by seven, with junk parts from older ones. For a science project in fifth grade, she built Icarus, a MAG, using the memory chip from a junked computer and random parts from her parent's lab. Her parents had hoped this fascination would lead her into the scientific field, but it did not: she was merely obsessed with machinery and the technology of PALADINs. Her middle school years were extremely hard as she didn't fit in with the rest of her female peers. She was constantly lonely and ridiculed. However, in sixth grade, her then-childhood-friend Sparrow presented her with a CATUX099 Buzzer model, which she still has in her possession, and they became best friends. When he suddenly moved away without a word in eighth grade, Ayra was devastated. By 17, after graduating high school (with good enough grades to get a college scholarship) her parents begged her to go to college, and become a reknowned scientist like them. They were deeply upset when she chose to apply for one of the openings in the newly remade SFC instead, even more so when she was accepted. Cadet Flight Academy Things! Early Pilot Years Things! Hessian Conflict Things! Abilities and Techniques Blah Major Battles Blah Relations Friends/ Allies Blah Rivals Blah Enemies Blah Category:Characters Category:Special Force Command